Picked up Percy
by SeolCat11
Summary: Percy's at school as he waits for his friends picks him up. Join his mortal friends as Thalia, Claire, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Grover, Chris, Rachel, and finally Annabeth wow the school as they take Percy to camp.


** Matt's POV**

Jeff, Annie, Percy, and Beth were outside school waiting. Jeff usually gives us a ride home but Percy had some friends picking him up and we didn't want to leave him alone.

"Come on Perce! Just ask Julie out, she's nice! " Beth tells Percy. "She's really sweet!"

"No Beth, I have a girlfriend, okay?"

"Percy, we ALL know that's just so you don't go out with Taylor, but come on, you need to have a girlfriend."

"I HAVE a girlfriend."

"Yeah Percy, how about a real one."

"I have a real one! I'll show you." Percy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture. He's shown us it a million times.

"Dude, we know you photoshopped her in! We have no idea how you did it considering you can't barely turn a computer on, but ya did it!"

"I didn't! Anyway, she and some of my other friends are picking me up today so we can go to camp. You'll see her then."

"Ooooh, this mysterious camp you go to every summer?"

"Yes."

"Can we go? Maybe see the lake there and maybe do all the fun activities you never tell us about?"

"Maybe, depends."

"On what?"

"Well..umm…."

"Taylor alert!"

We all turn. There Taylor is. She's like the queen bee of the school but she's gorgeous. I've had a crush on her forever and sure she can be mean and she has a million boyfriends but still.

"Hey Perce, My parents are out of town, maybe we could go to my house, We'll have a good time, huh?"

Lucky Perce, always getting the girls. He's had almost the whole lot of the school girls ask him out. He rejected very single one of them, claiming he has a "girlfriend."

"No Taylor, I have a girlfriend."

"I know you're just playing hard to get."

"I'm not." Percy turns away and walks away. We chase after him.

"Can't you just say yes to a single girl?" Annie says.

"Nope, I have a girlfriend, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until we see her."

"Oh my gods, you're impossible."

Just then, a car drives in. It's an electric blue metallic sports car. It does a cool turn thing and a flip in the air that I have no idea how they did it, it was like a professional stunt, and parks near us. 2 girls step out. The driver was a punk styled girl. She had short black hair with electric blue highlights. Her eyes were an extremely bright blue and she had some freckles splattered across her nose. She had a silver tiara on and she had a long silver bracelet.

The other girl from the passenger seat (I have no idea why she didn't look sick) had a similar look to punk girl. She had long black hair with purple ends. Her eyes were multicolored, they were grey on the rim but had a multicolored fire toward the pupil. She also had freckles across her nose, like the punk girl. In her hair there also was a silver tiara but it was smaller than the other girl's, on her arms was also a bracelet but it was more multicolored.

"Thalia, I call driver next, then I can do my moves." The long-haired girl says.

"Hey Pinecone Face, Cattie, over here!"

"Percy, you know these guys? And whats with the nicknames?"

"Yes, their my cousins, and well one of them is a bit more complicated to explain so I'll just keep it at cousins."

"Hey Kelp-Head." The punk girl says.

"Hey. Guys this is Thalia, my cousin."

"Sup?" Thalia nods her head at us and gives a don't mess with me aura.

"And this is Claire, my more complicated relative."

"Hi." She gives about the same aura as Thalia.

"By the way, where's you're car Claire?"

"Jason and Piper's taking it."

"Kay."

"Speaking of the two, there they come now."

A purple ferrari drives through. How the heck do these guys have these sweet cars? The car makes a stop and swerves into a space. Out walk 2 people, again.

The taller one is a boy The boy is tall, with blonde hair and the same blue eye look as Thalia. He's actually almost as good-looking as Percy, the girls immediately stare at him. He has a little scar above his lip and he is holding hands with the girl next to him.

The girl has choppy brown hair and looks to be native american. Her eyes are a mixture of blue, green, and brown. She is actually pretty cute. She also has a dangerous look to her like don't touch my boyfriend or else you die.

"Hey bro over here!" Thalia yells.

The 2 stroll over.

"Hey sis," the blonde haired boy says as he lightly punches her in the shoulder, "Wazzup?"

"Nothin' much."

"Guys, this is Jason, Thalia brother, and this is his girlfriend, Piper."

"Wait you guys are siblings?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"No, nothing at all."

Claire bumps Piper. "How's are little moviestar Piper ehh?" Claire ruffles Piper's hair.

"You look familiar…" Annie starst but gets interrupted.

"Nico and Leo are right behind us." Jason says.

"They should be here in 3..2..1..and there they are!" Piper says raising her hands at the black car that's strolling into the lot. It's a freaking' Porsche Spyder 918, I'm am really jealous right now.

The driver walks out. It's a elfish looking kid with curly brownish black hair, he has a crazed look on his face and has a mischievous hint to it. His eyes are brown and he looks pretty scrawny compared to the rest of Percy's friends.

The other person looks dizzy. He has black hair, pale skin and the coldest black eyes. As he walks our way, the shadows seem to grow darker.

"Leo, I am never letting you drive ever again."

"That's Nico, also my cousin. And the mischievous looking kid next to him is Leo.

They walk over. Leo sticks his hand out. Jeff takes it going for a shake.

"Oooow!" Jeff quickly explains in pain. His hand is red, kinda like it was burnt.

"Leo! If I told you once, I told you a million times, don't shake people's hands unless it's me or the rest of your cabin!" Claire says bopping Leo in the back of his hand. "Sorry, are you alright?" Claire picks up his hand and then all of a sudden it looks fine like it was never burnt. Jeff looks at his hand in either fascination or horror.

Claire walks away from Jeff. "Frank and Hazel should be coming soon, they're in Annie's car" (Annie looks up confused but quickly looks away) "The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris should be coming soon, they're racing each other and 'Beth had to stop by your mom's house along with Rachel and Grover. (**I just realized that I used names from Annabeth's names! I love these kind of coincidence's!)**

As if on cue, 2 cars start racing up. One car is one of those Proxima car bike hybrids but orange and neck to neck with it was a red saleen. Then the orange one juts a bit further up and enters the school lot first. It parks and 2 boys come out. They would look identical except for one boy was shorter than the other. The both had wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. They looked extra mischievous and seen to be people to keep an eye on. On the other side of the hybrid walks out another girl. She has light brown hair and light green eyes. She was very delicate looking.

The other car had 2 people who walked out of it. The driver was a boy, he had brownish black hair and had on shades. On the other side was a girl, she looked really big and strong. She had stringy brown hair and was also wearing shades.

"We win! You owe us 10 drachmas!" One of the twin looking boys yelled out.

"Never!"

"Too late! The other boy holds up a little brown sack and shakes it.

"Stolls!"

"Hey guys over here!" Claire yells out.

They all walk over.

"These twin looking brothers are Travis and Conner Stoll, taller one is Travis. That's Katie, Travis's girlfriend. The buff looking girl is Clarisse and the boy is Chris, her boyfriend."

I've got to say, I was feeling pretty weak compared to most of Percy's friends, they looked so strong and perfect looking and here I was with some skimpy looking arms and legs. Okay, I'm actually stronger than that but still.

"Oooh, looky here, Percy brought some backup, a few dopey friends huh?" Kevin, the school bully has his arms crossed, smirking.

Percy's eyes turns dark and stormy. "What did you say?"

"You got some stupid bad looking friends there Percy, bad backup if you ask me."

"No one insults my friends." Percy says angrily raising his fist.

"Percy, let me handle this one." Leo says moving Percy aside. Leo smirks happily.

"Whats a scrawny kid like you going to do to me?" Kevin asks raising his fist. As he swings his fist all I can think is "Bye Leo."

But Leo catches it. Leo caught his fist. The fist starts to smoke as Kevin yelps. Leo takes down his hand and Kevin's hand is covered in red hot blisters. I hear Claire mutter something like "not healing this guy." As Kevin quickly tries to punch him in pain, Leo turns and does something so fast it's a blur. Leo then steps back and I see that Kevin's hands are cuffed with paper handcuffs. He tries to pull them away but the paper doesn't rip.

"Why isn't this ripping!" Kevin yells angrily. Meanwhile the whole school thats still here was laughing and taking pictures.

"This isn't over Percy!" Kevin turns and tries to quickly walk away.

"Nice job Leo!" Jason fist bumps Leo as Piper still laughs.

"That's Frank and Hazel coming!" Thalia points and I see 2 figures next to an awesome grey lamborghini ferruccio.

The tall guy looks chinese and is really tough and tall looking except his baby-like face ruins the image. He has black hair and brown eyes and kinda reminded me of a big panda.

The girl holding hands with him was a lot shorter. She looked african american and had golden eyes and amber brown frizzy hair.

"Hey Frank, Hazel."

"Rachel and Grover are right behind us."

And right one cue, a sweet forest green lamborghini murcielago parks. Out come a frizzy red haired girl. She has green eyes and freckles plaster her face.

A boy walks out and looks similar to the girl. He had curly red hair, a rasta cap, and brown eyes. He kinda limps when he walks.

"Hey Rachel! Nice cap Grover!" Thalia walks over to give them a hug.

Right when I think I met all of Percy's friends a last car shows up. A sea green maser birdcage.

"Theres my car!" Percy yells out and he runs over to the car. Out walks out one of the most beautiful girl I've seen. She has silky blonde hair that falls down in curls. Her grey eyes were filled with wisdom and her smile was beautiful. She was prettier than Taylor!

"Wise Girl!" Percy runs up and picks the blonde beauty up as he twirls her around.

"Seaweed Brain!" They kiss each other. Full on lips for the longest time.

"Okay lovebirds, you can kiss at camp, we gotta go!" Clarisse bellows out. Percy and Annabeth pull away, staring into eachother's eyes, happily. After Percy kisses Annabeth on the cheek and they get inside the car. The rest of Percy's friends drive away, happily until all there's left is dust.

I notice that everyone was staring at them, even Taylor who looked shocked.

"It's like Percy has a secret life that we don't know of."

Percy is actually a completely different person than we thought he was, a completely different person.


End file.
